


You Know Where To Find Me

by akouos



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: Deputy and Sharky get it on in a truck.





	You Know Where To Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. It's 5am and I love Sharky Boshaw.

He’s the one thing that makes sense.

Her father’s gone. Every other person she knew is scattered to the wind and the county that was home for eighteen years of her life is burning. Everything is upside down. But somehow, against all odds - there’s Sharky, sitting next to Jo in the passenger seat of her truck, rambling about only God knows what. The only thing that has changed is that he somehow managed to grow a beard out of his patchy high school facial hair.

Jo used to brush him off back then. Hell, everybody did. He was a burnout. Literally and figuratively. She still isn't sure if him and his two buddies catching the sports equipment shed on fire was purposeful or just an accident. That didn't stop him from trying to talk his way out of it. Most of the time, Sharky spoke just to keep his mouth running. He was…well, like a shark. If he stopped talking, he’d probably die. But Jo has realized that he makes some good points every once in awhile. And the bastard is _funny_ too.

It grounds her heavy heart and spinning head.

Sharky seems to make it his mission to fill tonight with talk and laughter too. They were riding back to the prison from freeing an outpost, her truck bouncing on the old dirt road they were taking through the mountains. It’s safer to travel on those than the main roads even though it took much longer. They didn’t have to contend with roadblocks and only occasionally saw a peggie or two.

Sharky is a good distraction from that. She thought that dealing with John and his people had set her on edge. But the Angels…

Staring out into the dark woods, she can’t help but imagine how many brain-dead creeps are lurking in there.

But then Sharky laughs and she looks over at him, struck by the warmth of his smile.

“What?” he asks. “I’m funny!”

The point? Already forgotten. She just wants to keep him smiling.

“I know. I was just thinkin’ that,” she tells him truthfully, struck a little by the ache in her heart. He gives her a once over. Jo can feel his eyes on her; checking her out or seeing if she was pulling his chain.

They reach the top of the mountain and Jo pulls the truck off on a little side road, hidden in the trees on a whim. Her mind is racing. A million reasons against, a million and one reasons for.

“What’s up? You see somethin’?” he asks, nervousness in his voice.

Wordlessly, she unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs into his lap.

“Woah, hey uh-“ he laughs nervously, keeping his hands held up as if he doesn’t want her to take offense. As if she wasn’t the one who was crawling into his lap.

Heart-thudding, she grabs his cheeks in her hands and kisses him.

Yes, he makes sense.

In the chaos, she needs something that makes sense.

His beard scratches at her lips as she kisses him, slow and experimental at first. She gives him soft, little pecks that soothe him. They make his eyes shut too but he still seems like he’s not entirely sure what to do with his hands.

For a moment, she wonders if this is some bliss-induced hallucination and with the way he’s acting, Sharky seems to think the same. But there is a shocking clarity in the haze of want that spreads through her body. Jo grabs his hands and brings them to her ass. He seems to get the idea of what she wants and finally tongues into her mouth, sparking a fire in her belly.

His hands shift to her front to move her shirt up and she tenses. An ice-cold chill washes over her, a shock through the haze of heat that has clouded her mind. Jo all but bruises his wrists when she wraps her fingers around them and guides his hands back to her ass instead. He seems to want to ask, prod but Jo doesn’t let him, leaning in for another kiss.

She knows it was innocent. He doesn’t know about the scars that mar her skin now, ones she hasn’t yet had time to come to terms with. _Wrath_ across her chest. _Pride_ on her shoulder. _Lust_ just underneath her navel. Jo feels bile rise in her throat and she tries to focus on the feeling of his warm lips against hers and his hands squeezing at her. This was supposed to distract her, not bring things bubbling to the surface.

“Jo…,” he breathes raggedly against her lips. It almost undoes her. One of the few people who know her name.

Jo needs him. Now.

She shifts back to sit on his thighs, quickly undoing her belt and her jeans. Her hands are shaking as she does so; overwhelmed by the want and the fear of the things raging up inside of her.

They fumble in the cabin of the truck. Jo half-stands, bent against the roof as she does her best to wiggle her jeans down and off. She kicks her boots off along the way. Sharky watches her, caught staring at her body in the moonlight. He cups the back of her soft thighs when she slides back into his lap, clad in her underwear.

Jo tangles her hands in his hair and arches, groaning into a deep kiss.

“What’s gotten into you, girl?” he grunts as she practically ruts herself against him. “Hornier than a-“

His voice comes out half-awe, half-joke.

Jo’s fingers find his belt buckle and yanks it open, effectively silencing him.

“You complainin’?” she asks, pulling back to suck in ragged breaths.

“No, no, nope-“ he insists quickly and shakes his head, worried Jo might stop. She dips back down and starts to mark at his neck, smoothing her hot tongue over them when she’s satisfied at the way he groans deep and guttural.

Her hand ventures into his jeans with a little help from him scooting forward in the truck seat. Sharky’s hard inside his boxers, surprising neither of them. He’s returning the favor, kissing her neck as well and the cabin is filled with the radio and the rumble of the truck and their heavy breaths.

Jo’s heart is pounding in her chest and it stops for a moment when she finally touches him. He’s a little on the average side but thick. Thick enough to work with. It’s been such a long time for her…

Her body feels like it can’t wait any longer and her head is swimming. She doesn’t even stop to reach into the glove box and pull out the condom she knows is there. Jo just pulled him from his jeans, pulls her panties to the side and-

“ _Ah_ -”

Jo is blinded by it for a moment; sinking down on him, feeling so full it stings just a little bit. Her hands fist into his t-shirt and she feels him tense underneath her body. He curses, hisses a little and instinctively bucks up into her wet warmth.

Sharky’s hands on her ass tighten, holding her still for a moment. Jo worries briefly he might come too quickly and she whimpers pitifully at the thought. But he lets out a ragged breath from his nose and presses his face into her neck. His hands give her ass a little squeeze that she assumes is her go ahead.

Jo starts to rock herself on top of him, the pressure of his abdomen against her clit making her head spin. God, how long had she been aching like this? Her pussy is wet and takes him easily. Quick little rolls of her hips start to build the familiar pressure at the base of her spine.

Her fingers tangle in his hair again, tugging roughly as she works herself on him. He leans back after a moment, staring up at her with hooded, lust-filled eyes. His hands stay obediently on her ass, her hips but his eyes are hungry.

She starts to bounce a little bit, the truck rocking with her movements. Every little hot puff of air that comes out of her mouth fans over his lips in the small space between their mouths. Jo’s looking into his eyes, her body aching in every way possible. Her hands find the back of the seat as she drives herself onto him. She feels sweat start to stick to her skin, the flannel she’s wearing suddenly burning her body.

Sharky’s hand pulls back and delivers a sharp smack to her ass and she shatters completely.

“Fuck,” she groans, eyes slamming shut as she presses her forehead to his. She slams down onto him and gives a hard, slow grind, chasing her orgasm. She can feel herself flutter around his cock as she comes, stars exploding in the darkness behind her eyelids. Jo feels him tense underneath her, groaning as he comes inside of her. _Smack_. Another spank to her opposite cheek that sends her whimpering hotly against his ear as she droops against him.

Jo rests her head on his shoulder and lets herself catch her breath. The air in the cabin of the truck is warm and sticky, smelling of sweat and sex. If she lets herself think about what just happened, the reality of fucking Sharky in the passenger seat of her truck while under the watchful eye of a giant fucking statue of Joseph Seed, she’s worried she might laugh.

And she’s pretty sure Sharky wouldn’t be a fan of that reaction.

She looks up when she hears a wet squeak against the glass, finding Sharky drawing a little smiley face in the foggy window.

That’s when she does laugh. When was the last time she did that?

It’s a full laugh, right in her belly. It’s one that reminds her that he’s inside her because her body moves with it. It’s joined by Sharky’s chuckling and she feels his laugh against her cheek when he offers her a scratchy peck.

“Jesus,” she breathes and slides off of him, snapping her underwear back into place. Jo can feel his warm come inside of her and regret burns through her a little. Yanking her jeans back on, she avoids looking at him.

“That gunna happen again? 'Cause you might wanna give me some warnin’ before you jump me,” Sharky prods, clearly uncomfortable with her silence.

“Jump you?” she asks, aghast. Embarrassment burns through her. “I did not _jump_ you.”

“Sure, whatever you say, deputy,” he grins that stupid shit-eating grin that makes her want to kiss him again. "I mean, I'm happy to be of service."

Jo has her hackles raised and she’s definitely blushing. Or would be if her face already wasn’t flushed from the orgasm he'd given her.

“You are such a shit. And that? Ain’t never happenin’ again. Just so you know.”

He tucks himself back into his jeans and smirks to himself. Jo angrily grabs her boot and shoves it on. Without tying it up, she grabs the other.

“And just so _you_ know,” he starts and she really debates kicking him out of the truck.

“When you do want it again, you know right where to find me.”


End file.
